Inside Out One-Shot collection
by ThatShinigamiLady
Summary: One chapter stories suggested by you, the readers, featuring the cast of Inside Out!
1. Rules

Hey there! Fear 552 here and welcome to my Inside Out one-shot collection! All one-shots will be suggested by you guys, so here are the rules:

Nothing inappropriate.

Shipping is allowed, but nothing sexual.

No catspats31

NO CROSSOVERS.

Do not ask for the emotions to call others certain nicknames. That annoys me.

And that's it! You can send requests via reviews or PM. Chow for now!


	2. Chapter 1

This first one-shot comes to us from HollyAnne1084. Thank you for your request!

The day had gone great for Riley Anderson. She had just celebrated her 13th birthday. In Headquarters, the emotions were admiring a new core memory that had appeared during her party. It's wasn't mixed like most of the memories. It was nothing but happy. Joy had been hoping to see the new island it created; Birthday Island. It looked beautiful from the window but Joy wanted a closer look. She gazed out the window, an upset expression on her face. She knew that if she went out into the Mind World, she could get lost again. Then she realized, she could find a recall tube and get back to headquarters that way. But Riley needed Joy in the daytime. _I can wait until tonight!_ she thought to herself.

That night, Disgust had dream duty. Joy had to sneak past her; she didn't want anyone noticing her. She quietly pressed her foot on the button used to send the memories to Long Term Memory. The tube came down, but unfortunately for her, it was loud. _Really_ loud. Disgust heard the noise and turned around, to see Joy climbing into the tube. "What the-? Oh crap, not again." she said. She ran up to Joy and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her out before she could be sucked up into the Mind World.

"Hey! Let me go!" Said Joy, trying to pull her arm away from Disgust. But the green emotion tightened her grip. Just as she had almost pulled Joy away from the tube, they had both been sucked up. Unable to reach the bottom and pull herself out, both Joy and Disgust reached the mind world. They landed in a pile of memories, which fortunately broke their fall. Joy climbed out of the pile of memories and ran over to the Islands of Personality. She sat down right in front of where Birthday Island was and stared at it in awe. It was beautiful. The island was decorated with party decorations, pieces of candy scattered around the floor, and a giant pink cake with giant candles on top. She was surprised that this island wasn't created until now. But whatever the reason, she loved it.

"Joy, are you crazy?!" she heard a voice say, she turned around to see it was Disgust.

"I'm not crazy. I just wanted to get an up-close look at the new island." said Joy. She motioned for Disgust to come over to her. The green emotion walked over to Joy and sat down next to her. "Isn't it beautiful?" asked the star, looking down at the slightly shorter emotion.

"Yeah, it is kinda pretty." said Disgust, looking back at her yellow co-worker. They both looked back up at the personality island. Joy looked back at the green emotion and started blushing.

"You know, Disgust-" she Began, "-this is the perfect setting..."

"For what?" asked Disgust with a confused tone of voice. The yellow emotion leaned a little closer to her co-worker.

"For this..." she said. A split second after saying that, Joy closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against Disgust's. The green emotion blushed madly. It puzzled her why someone she fought with all the time, who just so happened to be _female_ , would be in love with her. But she had to admit, the kiss felt really nice. She closed her eyes as well, melting into the kiss. After a few seconds, they broke off, both blushing.

"We should, uh, probably get back to HQ now..." said Joy. She stood up and walked over to a recall tube. She motioned Disgust to follow. One at a time they both climbed in and were sent back up into Headquarters just in time for Riley to wake up and start a new day. The next day, both Joy and Disgust had been acting weird toward each other, according to the others. Fear decided to ask why. He went up to Joy and asked, "What's going on between you and Disgust?"

"Let's just say that we're... _in love_..." replied Joy.


End file.
